


First Kiss

by deltarai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Incest, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltarai/pseuds/deltarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence drabbles on the theme of first kisses, for each of the next gen guys. Cross-posted from ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**First Kiss**

Albus Severus Potter

When Al kissed his best friend, it seemed easy as breathing.

Fred Weasley II

First kisses are rarely perfect, but Fred worked hard to ensure his was, and the hard work paid off.

Hugo Weasley

Hugo's first kiss was stolen, but he quite willingly gave his second to the thief.

James Sirius Potter

Caught beneath magical mistletoe, James was quite happy to give his first kiss to his long-time crush.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander

The twins, being naturally curious, decided to find out what all the fuss about kissing was for, and really, who better to practice on than each other?

Louis Weasley

Louis found a whole world of possibilities after his first kiss.

Scorpius Malfoy

When Scorpius was kissed by his best friend, breathing suddenly became really hard.

Teddy Lupin

Teddy had always felt something was missing from his first kiss and it wasn't until one Christmas at the Burrow that he realised what, or who, that was.


End file.
